happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumped Tree
Lumped Tree is an HTFF episode Plot Quake Tree is seen selling foods to his customers at his stall on the streets. Lumpy is seen driving his Truck, eating the Donut. The Donut completely distracts him and making him hits Quake Tree's stall. Forcing Quake Tree's angry at him and tells Lumpy to pay him money to repair his stall. However, Lumpy then escaping in the truck instead of paying Quake Tree money to repair his stall. Quack Tree is now fully angry at him for ruining his business. Later at night. Quake Tree decided to get revenge on Lumpy. He decided to go to Giggles's house and ask Giggles where Lumpy lives. Giggles then point the directions to Lumpy's house. Quake Tree then follows Giggles's directions to Lumpy's house. Then he reaches Lumpy's trailer and also seeing Lumpy's truck is here that he used to destroy his stall. Quake Tree then going to Lumpy's trailer with a baseball bat and then rings the door. Lumpy then look through windows. Seeing that Quake Tree coming to his house with a baseball bat which would be used to beat him up. Because of this. Lumpy then grabs his shotgun and open the door with his shotgun pointed at Quake Tree. Quake Tree then getting a surrender from Lumpy's shotgun and is then forced to go back to his Treeless house. Then he tells Riro Fox and Rabeav to helping him kills Lumpy for ruining his business. And then he points the directions same as GIggles did to him to Lumpy's house for Riro Fox and Rabeav. Riro Fox then prepares his shotgun, gives a UZI to Rabeav and a Pistol to Quake Tree.And then driving Quake Tree and Rabeav in his car to Lumpy's house. Riro Fox, Quake Tree, and Rabeav then go to Lumpy's house and rings the bell in Lumpy's trailer. Lumpy then look through his windows again, this time. He sees that 3 heavily armored guys are outside his house. So he prepares his shotgun again and kicks the door open with his shotgun pointed at all 3. While 3 Treeless Brothers point their guns at Lumpy and Lumpy points a shotgun at them. Riro Fox and Rabeav began to redeeming that Lumpy is their best friends. So they decided to hugs him. But Quake Tree. Quake Tree decided to tell them to get away from Lumpy. But Lumpy, Rabeav, and Riro Fox point their gun at Quake Tree while Quake Tree points a Pistol at them. However, Quake Tree's armed only with a pistol would make no match for Riro Fox and Lumpy's shotgun and Rabeav's UZI. Quake Tree then surrenders and still telling them to get away from Lumpy. Lumpy decided to say that they must kill Quake Tree because he won't shut up. Riro Fox, Rabeav and Lumpy thens fires their gun at Quake Tree multiple times. Killing Quake Tree. Riro Fox and Rabeav then drags Quake Tree's body out of Lumpy's trailer and then drops him at the street. A while later, his body is eventually brutally run over by a car (driving by The Mole), kill him in pieces. Back at the house. Lumpy, Rabeav and Riro Fox is seen watching TV and happy Together Deaths Quake Tree is killed by Riro Fox. Lumpy and Rabeav for not shutting up Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death